legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth Revealed/Transcript
"THE TRUTH REVEALED" NEW BAGHDAD, IRAQ MAY 20, 2072 Exo Type SPECIALIST *Riot Shield - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Overdrive - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Grappling Hook - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript (A News report begins) News Anchor: On May 2, 2072, Zaheer, leader of the Anarchy Organization known as the Red Lotus, was located and killed by Atlas Corporation soldiers. ATLAS President and CEO Jonathan Irons was awarded a position in the Multi-Universal Defense Committee for his strategy and conviction that lead to the death of the terrorist leader. (In New Baghdad, Iraq.) Perch Perkins: Perch Perkins here with Jonathan Irons at the main Headquarters of Atlas Corporation. So Mr. Irons, how does it feel to have your company praised for your effort in bringing down the Red Lotus? Irons: It is a huge honor, Perch. Atlas has received the acclaim that we expect for our work. Perch: So what's your next move? We already know that you've been accepted into the Multi-Universal Defense Committee. So what now? Irons: Well, I'm glad you asked me Perch. (Irons enters the elevator. Talon then arrives and approaches Mitchell.) Talon: Well, good work with taking down Zaheer. Mitchell: Thanks. Glad to hear you accomplished your mission. Talon: Well, it isn't easy with Locus breathing down your.... Ilona: (Comms) Mitchell, Talon, come in!! Talon: Yeah, Ilona? Ilona: I need you two down here now! Maintenance Room 6A! Don't bring anyone else! Talon: On it! Let's see what the commotion is. (Talon and Mitchell start walking to the maintenance room. Once there, Mitchell scans his ID and the two enter and closes the door and find Ilona.) Ilona: Did you bring anyone else? Talon: Nope. Ilona: Good! Scrambler will only last for a few minutes! Talon: You verify the Data Chip? Is it legit? Ilona: Yes it is! Sync into my hud. Mitchell: What's this? Talon: Data Chip Adagio gave me. She thought she could trap me in the Fog of Lost Souls, but she underestimated my determination. Ilona: Take a look at this. (The transmission shows Torchwick tied to a chair.) Talon: Torchwick? Ilona: He never made it to his cell. (Transmission plays.) Torchwick: The Sirens are planning to taint the Multi-Universe. Irons: What? Why? Torchwick: It would be easier for the Red Lotus to enact absolute anarchy. Everyone dies faster. Why don't you tell someone if you're so desperate?! Irons: No. We need to tell everybody! It's okay. I'll take care of it right now!! (Irons pulls out a gun and executes Torchwick. Transmission paused.) Mitchell: NO!!! Talon: THAT!!! (Angrily) That is what the Princess was trying to tell me when I visited her a few days ago!!! Irons KNEW what the Sirens were going to do!! He decided to let them taint the Multi-Universal Balance so that he can make a profit from it!!!! Ilona: Exactly what I was going to say. Talon: Now I'm wonder where that money goes towards! (Atlas personnel then break into the maintenance room. Irons then enters.) Irons: Who gave you that info? Talon: '''Why should I tell you?! '''Irons: (Angrily) HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THE SIRENS LIKE THAT?!!! Talon: Fuck.... OFF!!!! (The soldiers then throw Mitchell, Talon, and Ilona to the ground.) Irons: (To Talon) I'm disappointed in you, David. I'm even surprised you were able to save the Princess. I was hoping that the very low odds were true. Now, we need to get rid of another thorn. (Irons leaves.) Atlas Soldier: DO NOT MOVE!! (A mysterious individual appears on the comms.) X: Listen. We've hacked into your exo system. I need you to trust me. In three seconds, the fire suppression system will be activated. Get ready to run. (The suppression system activates.) X: Go! NOW!! (The trio does what the mystery guest instructs and takes down the Atlas Soldiers around them.) Talon: We need to get outta here!!! X: Head for the elevator!! Talon: Who are you? X: A friend. Just head for the elevator! (The team arrives at the elevator. The climbed up the walls and got to the roof.) X: A drone swarm is about to happen! Get across the rooftops and head for this universes branch of ONI! Across the river! (A drone swarm appears. The team dodges the swarm and jump from one rooftop to the next, fighting Atlas Soldiers along the way. They finally see the target building across the river.) Mitchell: How do we get across?! Talon: Like this! (Talon overrides his and his teammate's Grapples, shoots them all the way across and then pulls across.) Talon: Told ya! X: No time to fool around! Get to the roof! (The team uses their Grapples and reaches the roof. They find transport and as X and his squad steps out, they find out that X is Cormack, Mitchell's USMC Sergeant.) Cormack: Remember your old Sergeant, Mitchell? Talon: Cormack? Cormack: Dr. Talon. Good to see you again and good work on saving Princess Celestia. (Bender, Slade, Castiel, May, Twilight, Skipper, and Professor Ozpin uncloak.) Talon: What? What's going.. Cormack: We'll explain it later. Let's move out! (The trio follows Cormack and his team into the Warbird. Four years later.) OCTOBER 16, 2076 Cormack: You've got questions. It's time for some answers. Until now, we've stayed in the shadows. Watching. Waiting. We were formed four years ago when Zaheer started his war against the B Team. A U.S. lead Multi-National turned Multi-Universal Unit code-named: Sentinel. Our mission: to investigate the KVA attacks and prevent another like that from happening again. But soon it became clear that there was an even greater threat... A man ready to exploit the Sirens' action a month ago for his own gain. After that, Atlas rose to new heights. They took over security for ports, shipping lanes, pipelines. Nation after nation handed over their most critical infrastructure, to Jonathan Irons. We realized too late, he was surrounding us. And now in the last ten days, ISA chatter has surged. One word keeps getting flagged: "MANTICORE". Atlas is about to make their move. But we don't know what. It was a risk extracting you, but you're our best shot to find out what MANTICORE is, and stop it. So how about it - Are you in? TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Atlas Storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Sentinel Storyline Category:Transcripts